Icha Icha Love!
by BitterEloquence
Summary: True Love means giving porn, right? Companion to Icha Icha Panic! Fluffy not so drabblesized KakaxIru


Title: Icha Icha Love!

Author: Bitter Eloquence

Comments: True love is giving porn, right?

Disclaimer: Not even for all the begging in the world could i ever hope to own this series. Come off it, would I be posting here if I did?

----------------------------------------

The day of Dreaded Rejection had come.

Or rather, a nice little Jiraiya had arrived with little drawn pictures of the All Powerful Sannin rolling around laughing his ass off. Apparently, he hadn't been very impressed with Kakashi's 'stick figures'.

The jounin had pouted for a week.

Thankfully, Iruka managed to snag the message out of the mail before his lover could see if and realize his treachery in entering the contest behind his back. Kakashi had been wondering why the sensei had been blushing shades of red that night and he'd made up a lie on the fly which his lover hadn't bought. Thankfully, sex seemed to work perfectly as a distraction with his silver-haired lover and Iruka had drug him off for a late afternoon quickie without Kakashi being none the wiser.

Kakashi knew he wasn't much of an artist, something that Iruka had helpfully reminded him with by showing him the various pictures and artwork he'd done in his time. He'd gotten especially jealous over the nude of Mizuki. With good reason of course but Iruka hadn't been about to tell his lover that.

Then chuunin had the self-preservation to hide the nude he had of Genma since that would have been nothing but trouble. Somehow he doubted Kakashi would believe him if he told him the other man had just been a model. He'd already heard way too many off-color jokes from Kakashi about the man's apparent oral fixation and Iruka wasn't about to go putting ammunition in Kakashi's arsenal!

Then the Dreaded Day of Reaffirmation had arrived.

It had arrived, the day when an all too familiar plain brown-papered package was seen clutched in the pouting Kakashi's hands as he stood outside Iruka's doorway and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. Iruka sighed and shook his head as he opened the door for the jounin to come in. "So it finally came, eh?"

"……..yes…." Gods, was he still pouting about this two months later? Fighting the urge not to roll his eyes, Iruka did honestly attempt to seem sympathetic as he patted Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Come on in….I take it you haven't read it yet, hmmn?" Knowing his way around both Iruka's apartment and life by now, Kakashi walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch with a huff.

"I suck….." Came that miserable little pout as Kakashi eyed the still unwrapped Icha Icha Paradise. Now normally he would have gleefully torn through the packaging with all the greed of a child at Christmas. Now he just stared down at it in a dejected manner. Okay time for desperate measures.

"But you're so good at it…." The fact that Iruka managed to say that with a strait face meant he'd been spending way too much time in the presence of perverts like Kakashi. Hearing those words coming out of his supposedly sweet and innocent lover's mouth had Kakashi's eyes flashing open with surprise and he eyed Iruka like he'd grown a third head. Then the jounin reminded himself that this was Iruka and the chuunin was almost as good as masking himself as Kakashi himself was. Who knew what the other man could be thinking sometimes. It was damned hard to imagine that this seemingly sweet and innocuous young man was the same person as the most famous trickster in Konoha history, save for perhaps Naruto himself. Perhaps the trickster was still in there somewhere…hmmn….interesting.

"You're a pervert…." Those were words Kakashi had never thought he'd hear coming out of his own mouth and he grinned goofily from beneath the mask before tugging it down as he wiped dramatically at one eye. "I'm so proud…." A melodramatic sniff then as he reached up to pull Iruka down into his arms and his lap. The impossible had happened, Icha Icha Paradise had been forgotten in lieu of something else.

Was the world going to explode? Implode?

No. Kakashi was just going to get laid and as pleasant as reading porn was, it just couldn't compare to the real thing.

"No you're the pervert." Iruka laughed and squirmed on Kakashi's lap as he batted at those all too grabby hands which were currently trying to divulge him of his clothing. "I used to be nice and pure before I met you. How long until you have me reading those filthy books of yours, hrmph! Pervert." He didn't mean it of course, the grin tugging at those all too soft lips told Kakashi as such and he continued to try and molest the chuunin.

"Hey now, I resemble that remark! And what was that about me and sucking? I don't think I remember, maybe you should refresh my memory…" A devious grin curved Kakashi's lips then as he managed to snag the hair tie in Iruka's hair and tug it free. Dark strands of sable hair tumbled free then to fall about the chuunin's shoulders and into those laughing brown eyes as Kakashi pulled him in for a kiss. Poor Iruka was in trouble; damn the man for being such a good kisser! He always managed to muddle his thoughts and make things delightfully hazy.

"Huh?" Came that intelligent reply then as they both broke away for breath. The chuunin's cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and he had a decidedly dazed look in his eyes that Kakashi loved to no end. It meant he got away with many things.

"I was trying to convince you to refresh my memory. It's slipping with old age…" Taking full advantage of his 'enemy' being otherwise occupied, Kakashi managed to remove both Iruka's vest and shirt before the dark-haired man even realized it. The pants were a bit harder considering the leg wrappings but Kakashi was intent on working on it as he tangled his hand in Iruka's hair once more and dragged him down for another kiss. This one was more passionate and hotter and left Iruka even more befuddled as they drew away.

"Oh….alright…" Damn! He must have been on a roll today to get Iruka to agree that quickly. Not that Kakashi was complaining mind you and with yet another lecherous grin, he proceeded to 'refresh' both their memories.

Eventually however the forgotten book would be discovered and Iruka carried it into the bedroom with a mischievous grin, the garishly colored cover evident. This had Kakashi mildly alarmed unfortunately since he couldn't remember a single time when his lover had dared to touch his 'filthy' books. "Let's laugh at the pictures, hmmn? We'll poke fun at Jiraiya and his lack of taste." Iruka explained then as he settled back into bed with his lover.

Hmnnn….the idea had merit.

"Heh…why not…." The jounin smirked, amusement gleaming in that one visible eye as he wrapped an arm around his lover and flipped to the last page to see what the 'winner' looked like. The spread was surprisingly tasteful however and that in itself just seemed a bit off for Jiraiya's style. There were no exposed parts or full-frontal nudity like Kakashi would have expected. "There's not even anything showing." A disgusted snort from the silver-haired man then as he rolled that one visible eye heavenward. "This is supposed to be porn!"

"The horror….maybe the artist went for a more sensual look?"

"Hrmph….still not porn." Feeling the same betrayal as a child who'd just found out Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny didn't exist, Kakashi pouted with about the same level of maturity and tossed the book down. Unfortunately, the cover flew open to reveal something Kakashi hadn't noticed before….writing? Iruka noticed his lover's sudden curiosity about the inside cover and nervously reached to grab it only to have his hand blocked by Kakashi's. The jounin did it out of reflex really because he was too busy reading the writing inside to book to even notice. "Dear Iruka. Congratulations on winning the first ever 'Icha Icha Paradise' fan-art contest! You make an old pervert like me proud, hope you enjoy the year's subscription to Icha Icha Paradise and we hope to see you enter next year's contest!" No….this wasn't the betrayal of a childhood belief, this was on par with getting stabbed in the back. "You entered the contest?"

"Well you weren't going to win with those stick figures of yours!" Iruka protested as loudly as his lover; that tanned face going an interesting shade of red then as he fidgeted nervously.

"They're not stick figures!"

"Close enough! I err….got you free porn for a year? Doesn't that mean anything?" Now it was Iruka's turn to pout but his was a very carefully calculated and strategic move. Sure enough, Kakashi couldn't stay angry with his lover, not when being presented with The Face and the promise of free porn.

"Hrmph…" The great and feared Copy-nin pouted again and just sulked for a moment before a thought occurred to him. "Promise you'll enter next year? Two years of free porn is better then one…" A hopeful look then and Iruka laughed until tears filled his eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"That's why you love me." Kakashi cheerfully pointed out as he stroked Iruka's cheek tenderly and with a surprisingly soft look in his eye.

"Hrmph…maybe."

"You gave me porn, that means true love." Being the unrepentant pervert that he was, Kakashi grinned devilishly and kissed Iruka in a tender and lingering manner. "You can use me as a model. I'll happily pose naked all day long if need be." He waggled his one visible eyebrow in a suggestive manner and grinned wolfishly.

"Pervert!" A pillow collided with the side of Kakashi's head then as a laughing Iruka smacked him with one of the feather-down pillows. "How about a teach you how to draw so you can enter yourself." This unfortunately did not translate well in Kakashi's perverted mind and his Pervert Meter went off the charts as he grinned mischievously at his lover through a mussed curtain of silver hair.

"Ohhhh promise? Oh Iruka-senseiiiiii" A low, breathy murmur of his name as Kakashi bat his eyes in a coy manner. "Does this mean school is now in session?" Before the embarrassed chuunin could reply, his lover pounced him and neither brought up the subject of artwork or drawing for a while.


End file.
